Revenge
by Potter4prez
Summary: Harry Potter was thrown into Azkaban for a murder that needed to be made. His friends betrayed him because of it. Now he wants revenge, but will he get what he wants? Is revenge what he really wants?
1. Default Chapter

They will not care if you saved the world  
  
They will not remember you for it   
  
My friends betrayed me  
  
Betrayed me for being there for them  
  
Betrayed me for always caring  
  
Betrayed me for killed Voldemort   
  
They all knew me as the- boy- who- lived  
  
HA!  
  
Now I'm the- boy- who- murdered  
  
They once celebrated me being alive  
  
Now they want me dead   
  
They want me killed for doing the thing  
  
That they were going to do themselves   
  
I saved the world  
  
I have saved millions of lives   
  
They don't care  
  
They never did  
  
And they never will   
  
Harry showed disgust. He was tossed like a criminal into Azkaban for killed Voldemort. His once good-looking emerald eyes were now clouded over and dark with hatred. The hair he once could never tame was now shoulder length and so greasy that it stuck to the back of his head. He wanted revenge more than ever. He wanted to kill. 


	2. Chapter 1

Harry glanced at the bars that kept him a prisoner, it held rust along with its age. He was thinking. He had questions that needed to be answered. Why was he put into Azkaban for killing Voldemort? Why had his friends betrayed him for doing the right thing?  
  
It had been three years since he had killed Voldemort. Not once had someone come to visit him. He was given no trail. No one cared what he thought. No one wanted to hear his side of the story.  
  
Harry heard a faint sound of someone yelling in the distance, but he thought nothing of it. His eyes slowly slipped out of focus.  
  
FLASH BACK:  
  
Harry Potter looked around him. Hogwarts stood behind him. In front of him was what looked like a battlefield. Dead bodies lay scattered in large patches on the grass. In the middle stood a tall figure. An evil smirk was on his face.  
  
"Potter have you come to play?" The man laughed evilly. He slowly walked over to where Harry was standing.  
  
"We are going to finish this right now Tom. I will not leave until you are dead." Harry Potter replied angrily. His face was full of hatred. The man in front of him was the reason he had no family. He was the reason most of his friends were gone.  
  
Harry suddenly took out his wand from his belt. Minutes pasted. Each shot curse after curse and dodged them. It seemed as if they were the only one on the grounds fighting. But they were not. Deatheaters and members of the Order were dueling also, but most of them had stop to watch Voldemort and Harry.  
  
"Come on Potter," Voldemort said sluggishly," I know you can do better than that." A jet of green hit him squarely in the chest. Time seemed to stop. He fell back with a look of shock on his face. His body hit the hard ground. Voldemort was dead.  
  
Harry felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. He heard muffled voices, but could not make out what they were saying. His sight was going blurry. And finally everything went dark.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
---------------------------  
  
I thank everyone who has reviewed to me story so far. I will not be able to post another chapter for two months because I'm going to be at camp.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: He might become the next Dark Lord. But I'm not going to answer that right now.  
  
Melissa: Yes the day that Harry kills Voldemorts should be known as Harry Potter Day, but something happens that day that changes everyone's minds.  
  
jpthug12: I was going to make it a Harry/Ginny story. I would never make it a slash because I think those are just wrong. (Sorry if I have offended someone)  
  
sophianwin: Your questions will be answered in latter chapters. And yes you can use the ways to annoy Voldemort thing. Have fun.  
  
risi: Patients!! I will answer all your questions in latter chapters. But I can tell you this. Harry was put into Azkaban for more than the murder of Voldemort.  
  
Have a great summer all of you!! Remember to Review. Thank you!!  
  
Potter4prez 


	3. Chapter 2

Every time Harry got to that part of the memory everything went blank. He had no idea what made him black out. Harry remembered that it had happened during the fight with Voldemort, and afterwards his scar had not hurt him. So therefore that could not be the reason he had blacked out.

The one part of the memory that really stuck out was a part in which he wanted to forget. This was after he blacked out. Harry remembered waking up in a standing position; his wand was still in his hand. In front of him lay Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and the minister of magic. Every one of them was dead. The worst part was the look of shock on their faces.

Harry shook his head trying to forget it. The prisoner mindlessly ran a finger down his lightning-shaped scar. He was thinking about life, and how his parent's lives were taken so easily. Two words were all that was needed. Those very words had now become his past, present, and would become his future.

_No!_ He thought angrily to himself. _I can't be him. But I need to kill them! I need my revenge!_

"I need to get out of here!" Harry said not meaning to be out loud.

Sirius Black had taught Harry something very important before he was killed. In secret Harry had become an animagi. Before Sirius's death he didn't know what animal to become but afterwards, he knew. So in memory of Sirius, Harry Potter could now become a giant black dog like his godfather could.

The black(-)haired boy stood up and started to pace. He let out a cough. The air in the cell smelled of mold and rotting corpses. Dust was everywhere. The cell itself was not even ten feet at it's top length and width. The only source of warm was a raged old, moth eaten blanket that lay crumpled in the corner.

Something was ringing in the distance. This was different than the normal rattle of the cell bars. It sounded like keys. Harry's hopes rose. Maybe they would be coming to take him out of this place. The noise stopped.

"Of course", the prisoner thought angrily to himself. "Why would anyone want to visit a murder like me? No one cared then, so why start now!"

"Sirius!" He yelled. He knew this was random, but ever since he had been dragged there that was the main thing he was always thinking about. Now he knew the feeling of being in such a place and not being effected by it. He, like Sirius, knew he was innocent. That thought alone kept him sane.

"I need to get out of here!" This time he said it to himself.

Everything that happened next was a blur of action. Harry turned into a dog. A dementor brought him his food. A black dog slipped past the dementor and ran. He ran through the dark endless halls of Azkanban. A door of light shone at the end of a hall.

_Wand,_ he thought to himself. He looked to him right. There, just as he remembered from three years ago, was a room with faded, peeling letters that read "Wand Room". Harry nudged the door with his nose. The door slowly creaked open revealing a dim lit room. Shelves lined the walls. On them lay wands that had been gathering dust for years. In the middle of the room lay two wands in separate glass boxes. Brass plaques were on the top of each one. They held the names "Harry James Potter", and "Sirius Tahmores Black".

The dog jumped up on one of the glass boxes and broke it. He did the same to the other one. Glass covered the floor. Carefully, so to not cut himself, Harry took both wands out of their scattered cases. Making sure he had a firm grip on the wands with his mouth. He ran from the room.

Once out of the room he ran through the doorway of light.

He blinked several times. Harry had not been outside for three years, and in that time he had not seen the sun. A cool breeze swept passed him. In front of him was water, but he could clearly make out a strip of land across from him. Harry jumped into the water and started to swim.

Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter. I'm really sorry I didn't get it up sooner, but I lost the notebook that I wrote the chapter in. Only a few days ago did I find it. Well I really hope you liked this chapter. It might take some time to put up the next chapter because I still have to work on my other story, Never in a Million Years. Thank you danny, you are the best beta reader ever!!

Potter4prez


	4. Chapter 3

Emerald, green eyes stare out from behinds a bush. The eyes belonged to a jet-black dog, whose fun looked dirtier than the street it was standing on. The dogs' mouth was slightly opened, his tough half way out. It was panting, staring eagerly at the street that was lightened only by a full moon, the stars that shone through heavy black clouds, and lampposts. Watching, waiting, but nothing happened. Still it stood there, not moving at all.

Out of nowhere a mass of gray fur crossed the path of the black furred dog. Lightning fast, the dog jumped out from behind the bush and grabbed the rat in its mouth. The dog bit down on the struggling animal. A little bit of its blood escaped the dogs' mouth and rolled down his neck. Hungrily he swallowed the rat in one bite. A look of discuss was on his face, but for now he was satisfied.

A small drop of water gently fell onto the dog washing away the blood. He shook and turned his head upward. Another drop flew, followed closely by another. The dog quickly ran under the nearest overhang to escape the rain. He curled up on the only piece of dry ground he could find, and gradually sleep over took him.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'

Faces stared appearing. The faces of those the dog hated. Even the face of those he loved. Most of them had red hair and too many freckles to count. Some of them were old and some were young. They all were wearing the same expressions on their faces. They all were saying the same sentence over and over.

"_We will never leave your side. No one can break our friendship, no one". But broken it was. The promise lay shattered along with the last of the dogs' sanity. The dog shivered as much from the cold as from the need to kill._

More faces appeared. More lies were spoken through smiling faces. The need to run over powered the dog, but there was nowhere to go. There was no friendly face in which to welcome him back into their hearts. No one wanted a murderer. The high wall around his heart continued to blacken and grow at the sight of every new face. As soon as everything had started, it stopped. Voices could be heard, but they were unrecognizable through the fog of sleepiness.

"Careful Hermione", cautioned a deep male voice. The dogs eyes shot open, he knew that voice from anywhere. Happiness filled him. He was safe. No, he wasn't safe he was about to get his revenge. Two emerald eyes stared hungry at the people in front of them.

"He looks lonely," the women paused, "he almost looks like Sirius Black. You remember him, don't you?"

"Who can forget?" The dog got up, shook his coat, and sat back down. He made his eyes water just a little as he looked back at Hermione.

"Look Ron. He's so cute." The dog started wagging its tail.

"If you look past all that dirt on his fur, there may be a dog there." The woman's curly brown hair bounced from side to side as she turned to face the red haired man. A hopeful look was shinning in her eyes.

"Do you think my…" He stopped mid sentence. "Damn him." He said so quietly the dog had to strain to here him. "Damn him!" This time it was much louder.

"Ron?" There was a pained sadness when she said his name.

"Would you like to have a dog, Hermione? I'm sure Ginny would love him." All the anger was gone from his voice.

"I would love that." Hermione said as Ron turned away. A tear fell from his eye. Hermione saw, but kept her attention on the dog. She smiled while looking down at the dog.

'May be this dog will ease his pain.' The curly haired women thought hopefully. Her smile was dampened slightly as she focused on the dogs black head. Its beautiful emerald eyes had a strange look in them. It was a look so deep of hatred it sent a shiver down her spine. She blinked, hoping she was imagining it. When she opened her eyes again the look had changed.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore, Ron." She said turning to face to red haired man and backing away from the dog. That look the dog gave her had scared her to the bone. It had held so much hatred, and so much sadness.

"Why 'mione? Like you said, it's so cute. I don't thing it would hurt a fly."

"It reminds me to much of Sirius Black. It even looks the same."

"Come on Hermione, it's just a coincidence. It's not like the dog is a murder or something. This could do us some good. If not for us, than for Ginny.

"Right," she gave in not wanting a fight. Hermione waved her wand over the dog, and took the leash that was now around its neck.

"Ron, when we get back home you can give him a bath."

"Fine," Hermione shot a glance at his over-happy face.

"The muggle way."

---------

I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to post. I feel bad because I'm always so late and have to keep you guys waiting. For those who have stuck with me throughout the whole story, I thank you so much. And to Danny, I could never have a better beta reader. The next chapter of Never in a Million Years should be up shortly, and hopefully the next chapter for Revenge also.

-Potter4prez-


	5. Chapter 4

"Come on, get into the tub, you filthy dog," a panting and very frustrated Ron said through clenched teeth. As hard as he tried, the dog would not move. Muddy paw prints covered the once clean bathroom floor. It sat down stubbornly. Giving up, Ron grumpily sat on the edge of the tub.

"Hermione wants me to wash you, fine. But one little problem, Hermione, this stupid dog won't move!" Ron complained out loud to no one. The dog gave a smirking grin as if he knew what Ron was saying.

"Hermione, I need you for a second," Ron yelled out the door.

"How hard can it be to wash a dog, Ronald!" Hermione yelled as she walked in to the bathroom.

"Harder than you think. This dog," Ron forced a smile," this lovely dog here won't get into the tub." Ron pointed to the dog, but it was gone. Instead of sitting on the floor, it had jumped into the tub and was now wagging its tail making a circle of dirt around him.

"Ron! Do you like seeing me mad?" Hermione's face was beat red, Ron was cowering in the corner. His ears had gone red.

"You kinda look cute when you are mad," he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, so you think it's fun to get me mad now?"

"No of course not, 'Moine. Forgive me?"

Hermione sighed. Sometime Ron could be a real pain, but she always had the problem of staying mad at him for long.

"Do you want my help, or what?" She moved over to the tub and sat down. Her hand was gently rubbing the dogs head. The dog had a since of peace about him, she loved that. It calmed her. She picked up one of its paws and started washing it.

"We never named him. Ron?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Ron. He still stood in the corner, not understanding the sudden change of emotion in the room. "Earth to Ron."

He came out of his trance so fast, it made him jump back hit his head on towel hanger behind him. Massaging his head, he answered slowly. "Well, I know you mentioned Sirius Black, and well… I think it suits him." Hermione turned back to the dogs paw, thinking. As she rubbed the dirt of it a symbol appeared on the paw. It looked so familiar. Hermione couldn't place it. She knew it had something to do with her past, something important, something she had seen everyday when she was at Hogwarts. Then it clicked in her head. She jumped back, dropping the dog's paw.

"Harry Potter!" She squeaked. The mark on the paw was a scar.

-

I hope you all like that chapter. I know it's a bit short for your liking, and mine for that matter. The next chapter will be longer, and you see Ginny. I can't wait. Remember, please review. Also if you have any suggestions for the story or Never in a Million they are glad appreciated.

-Potter4prez-


	6. Chapter 5

Previously:  
He came out of his trance so fast, it made him jump back hit his head on towel hanger behind him. Massaging his head, he answered slowly. "Well, I know you mentioned Sirius Black, and well… I think it suits him." Hermione turned back to the dogs paw, thinking. As she rubbed the dirt of it a symbol appeared on the paw. It looked so familiar. Hermione couldn't place it. She knew it had something to do with her past, something important, something she had seen everyday when she was at Hogwarts. Then it clicked in her head. She jumped back, dropping the dog's paw.

"Harry Potter!" She squeaked. The mark on the paw was a scar.

Terror-filled memories filled Hermione's head. Images of innocence and friendship were replaced with a laughing black-haired young man. He was laughing at her. The laughter never left his eyes as he mocked her past and who she has become. His haunting eyes showed anger, but behind that there was fear. She knew better; it was all a mask hiding how he truly felt: In place of her friend now stood a murderer.

"What did you say?" Ron's alarming voice broke through her thoughts. He cautiously walked over the tub where Hermione was standing, and took her hand. She was trembling.

"What did you just say?" Ron repeated his question staring intensely at her. "I thought you just said Harry Potter. Where is that murderer?" He fire was lighted deep within his eyes. "Is that bastard here somehow?"

Hermione gave herself a mental shake before answering. She started slowly, unsure of what she just saw. "It was just a memory. Don't worry, Ron."

She squeezed his hand while thinking to herself, _it's just a coincidence, right? I'm sure it is. Harry Potter can't be here? Why would he want to be here?_

"Ron? Hermione? Are you both here?" A voice yelled through the house.

"Ginny, we're in the bathroom. You're home early today!" Hermione yelled her answer though the door. She then proceeded on washing the dog, with the help of Ron, as fast as she could. Foot steps were heard coming up the stairs just as they finished. The dog's fur now shone like black velvet, and was just as soft to touch. The only problem was that it stood up at weird angles and would not stay down. Ron drew the shower curtain around the tub to hide the dog.

"Am I allowed in?" She asked leaning against the wall next to the door. The wooden door opened revealing the bathroom to Ginny. She took the sight in. Muddy globs of dirt covered the floor; Ron was sitting on the edge of the tub holding the shower curtain closed; Hermione leaning against the wall, looking like she was dead on her feet.

"Ginny!" Ron said standing up to hug his sister. She smiled sweetly at him and backed away.

"Ron, you know I love you, but I'm not hugging you when you are covered head to toe in mud." She looked around the room again wondering in amazement at all the mud.

"Ron? What are you keeping in that tub?"

"Well..." He was at loss of words. A black wet nose appeared from around the curtain, sniffing wildly.

"What he's trying to say is that while we were out today we saw a homeless dog, and we couldn't just leave him to wander the streets for the rest of his life."

"You got a dog?" Ginny questioned. A piece of her fire red hair fell onto her face as she tried to look around Ron at the tub.

"We got the dog for you." As if on cue, the dog jumped out from behind the curtain and ran up to Ginny. A smile was on the dog mouth. He stared up expectantly at the women in front of him. Ginny knelt down besides to dog, and put her hand under his jaw. He was forced to look her in the eyes. There she found great sadness.

"Ginny, we will be down stairs if you need us," Ron said steering Hermione out of the bathroom. Ginny nodded. A tear ran from her eyes.

"I lost my parents. The only one I have ever loved killed them." A shiver went through the dog. _Don't her pity, Potter_. A pained look showed on the dog's face.

"You have his eyes, but yet something is different. Yours are caring, a quality he never had. I was nothing to him. He is a murderer in my eyes now. Murderers never are forgiven, even by the ones who still love them."

Harry Potter's heart exploded in rage. _I am not a murderer_! This was the only thought that kept him from not brutally murdering the woman who knelt before him.

A/N: I don't think I have taken the time lately to thank my wonderful beta reader, Danny, for everything she has done to help me. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Also to everyone who has reviewed my story at some point:

Harrysblack, patty, harrysgal8, HoshiHikari, Melissa, Emma-Lee14, Lazuline, jpthug12, sophianwin, TakaGirl88, risi, Ex-reader, Danny, michaelrccurtis, michaelrccurtis, Hermione1989, Spirit Hellfire, Krissy Riddle, W'rkncacnter (ProBro 1442, I LOVE RONALD WEASLEY, Riser, Spear and Magic Helmet, gamn15, lalala879345, Mika, leontine-456, Zero luver who is so mine, Darkdragonhime, WickedWitchSistersMioneGin, lacey, sirius-black-sfan, Lil Lillian, Beyond-The-Veil, Ligar Zero X, fudgebaby

Thank you so all ways making my day!

Potter4prez-


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I have never done this before, but that is ok. I hope you like this chapter. It has taken me like three months to write it. I feel bad about that. Well, I hope you enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review after you read.

Soft, even breathing entered the ears of the black dog known as Harry. He was curled up on the end of a wooden-framed bed. Under him was spread a pale pink blanket, which also covering a fiery red-haired women.

The dog picked his head up off his paws and stared at her in thought.

There was so much hate in his life. It was hate for no reason. He never did anything wrong. All of Harry's life he did what he was told. When he was young he was told that he should not ask questions of his soul; his life had crumbled away in to the mind of others.

The Wizarding world loved him, or thought they did. They loved the idea of him, the-boy-who-lived. No one truly knew him. The world saw Harry as a dog struggling for survival; no one understood him as a person he strived to be.

Harry understood now. People are misguided and only think for themselves. True love is never really true love, but only a phantom. It's never taken seriously until it's gone.

Soundlessly, Harry jumped off the bed and for the first time took in his surroundings. He didn't really look at the room itself. He all ready knew what it looked like. The furniture was only furniture; nothing more, nothing less. What he really took in was life itself, and the life within the walls of the room. The walls pulsed with the forever beating heart of the humans that resided with the living.

The need to kill pulsed through Harry's blood. The beating of his heart grew louder still. Anger shortened his breath, and his mind clouded over with hate.

Harry crept to the door. The floor creaked with ever fall of his paws. He stopped to look back at the sleeping woman.

Light grazed a picture in a metal frame, catching him eye. His younger self was pictured holding Ginny. They could have only been fifteen or sixteen. Ginny was wearing an emerald off-the-shoulder dress. Her hair was tied back with a black bow. Tiny curls that had escaped the bow had fallen on to her face. Neither Harry nor Ginny seemed to be aware of the dog's presence. Harry was spinning Ginny around and every now and than a gentle kiss was planted on her cheek.

The picture made Harry's stomach drop: it was a jolt was reality. At the time the picture was taken, no one knew about the prophecy, Harry was a normal kid. There was no hate, only love and friendship.

The faint rustle of sheets brought Harry back to reality. Ginny's breath quickened as she shifted uncomfortably, which caused Harry's heart to race. It was time.

Cautiously he walked up the stairs he had walked so many times before. Family pictures watched the shadow of a dog creep upward.

"Ronald's Room" was written on the door in chipping paint. Harry's dog form changed. Now standing in his place was a man wearing tattered robes. Black shoulder length hair stuck greasily to his head. Rings were under his eyes caused by many sleepless nights. Sticking out of a pocket in his robe was two wands. One wand belonging to himself and the other to Sirius Black.

Harry extended his hand and opened the door. Walking as silently as he could, he crossed the darken room to the bed in the corner. He put his hands on the bed and sunk to level of Ron who was sleeping. As he took out his wand and without taking his eyes off Ron, he leaned forward and whispered.

"Hello Ron. It's Harry." Ron was no longer sleeping. Both his eyes were open in shock. His mouth was moving, but nothing came out.

"Sorry, you must have forgotten who I am. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Harry Potter. I used to be your best friend until you doubted me. Let me remind you, best friends never doubt each other. Never. I never killed your parents or any of them. I think you have gone on accusing the wrong man long enough." Harry pauses letting his words wash over Ron.

"Avadra Kenavra!"

I hope everyone is watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets tomorrow for the VERY first look at Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire. Well… not the first look because of the pictures that have been released, but Oh well. I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW NIGHT! Please read and review!

Potter4prez-


	8. Chapter 7

Harry Potter slowly stood up. His wand hand hovered over the bed, it was shaking. He tried to breathe steadily, but could not. His breath was caught in his throat. A silent tear fell from his shock filled eyes. Revenge did not feel as good as he had hoped. His hatred for the man lying in front of him slowly vanished. Instead emptiness grew. A faint rustle was heard, but Harry did not notice.

Blinded by his tears, he ran up the stairs almost tripping on the last step. There standing in the doorway in front of him stood Ginny. Her fiery hair had lost its brightness now and stood up at weird angles. Her feet were planted in the floor. There was no trace of fear on her face, but the sight of her eyes made Harry's stomach drop. Her face held a mask of sadness and loneliness with eyes that stared straight ahead as if not seeing Harry. Black circles from many sleepless nights made her looked haunted.

They both stood facing each other not moving. The sound of a door slamming and many people's footsteps sounded on the stairway. Time seemed to slow down. Harry's heartbeat speed up. The silence was broken. Ginny gradually looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes; Traces of shock still shone in his unshed tears. Without moving her gaze at Harry, she took a step closer.

"Why did you do it?" She asked softly. Harry moved his head forward to hear her. Her voice held pain, but her face remained emotionless. Her face paled ever so slightly as if trying not to show fear. Slowly as not to startle the woman in front of him, Harry slow put the wand he was hold in his right hand into the packet of his tattered robes. Dust fell, scattering on the floor.

"Ginny you must believe me. I did not kill your parents. I loved…." He was cut off as a man with bright red hair violently pressed Harry into the wall. He made his hand into a fist and punched Harry in the face. Red hot blood began to flow from his nose dripping down the front of his robes. Harry made no attempt to free himself from his attacker or to dodge him as the man struck him again. Harry's shoulders slumped again the wall in defeat. His knees buckled sending him crashing to the ground, lying sprawled out on the wooden floor.

"Ron!" Yelled Ginny breaking her silence caused by the sudden beating of the black haired man that lay at her feet. Seconds later a group of four men, all wearing pitch black robes and with their wands outstretched, appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley we have been informed of an unforgivable curse being used in your house. It was performed in your bedroom. You are under arrest." The man who was leading the group charged. He was taller than Ron with hair so blond it looked almost white. A black cane was held in one hand, supporting his weight. A smirk was pasted on his pale face.

"It wasn't me, Malfoy." Ron responded. "It was him", Ron pointed. Harry quickly looked up. His face was smeared in blood. "Some killer he is. It didn't even work."

"Stop making excuses, Weasley, it was him." Draco Malfoy drew a piece of parchment out of his robes. He looked down at the piece of parchment he was holding in his hand. Shock spread on his face. "It was Sirius Black."

"You very well know he is dead. It was not me. It was Harry Potter." Ron said glaring into Malfoy's shocked face.

Harry's eyes opened wide. He finally remembered. He remembered who the person was who had caused him to have to live in Azkaban for the past three years and lost him his life. He remembered the person who lost him the one person he loved, but worst of all lost him his best friend. It was…

A/N: I feel really bad about not updating in a year. I am sorry it took this long. Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly. I would like to give a BIG thank you to Olaf74 who has inspired me to continue to write. Since I have not written in a really long time reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't care what they said. They can be mean if you really want to, I would prefer not, but criticism is good. Thanks for sticking with me so long!


End file.
